


[Gency Week] Day 3: Healing

by Zenaida



Series: Gency Week 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, in which angie gets sick and genji insists he takes care of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: Resident Swiss doctor falls ill with the flu. Therefore, this time, Angela isn't the one doing the healing.





	[Gency Week] Day 3: Healing

Genji placed the steaming cup on the coffee table and carefully shook Angela awake. "天使, I made some tea for you. Drink it while it's warm."

  
She stirred, groaning at the pressure in her sinuses. She reluctantly opened her eyelids to see soft amber irises looking back at her. Pulling herself up to a sitting position, she grabbed the mug from the table and started to sip on it. The peculiar flavor surprised her. It was salty and sour, but also had a hint of sweetness.

  
"What type of tea is this, himmel?" she asked, voice hoarse from coughing fits.

  
"Umeboshi. It's made from pickled plums, a home remedy of sorts," he answered, stroking her blonde locks with a gentle hand. "It's supposed to lower fevers."

  
"Oh." Angela took another drink, and leaned her head against the back of the couch, moving her feet to make room for Genji to sit with her. He did, rubbing her ankles with care. She could see the worry in his eyes.

  
"I'm okay, Genji. It's just the flu," she tried comforting him, but the way her voice cracked and almost gave out in the middle of it didn't do her much good. She got a soft sigh in response.

  
"Drink your tea, Angie. I'll come check on you in a few minutes."


End file.
